


New Founded Feeling

by Karkasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Gangs, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Play Fighting, Slow Burn, Tango, Yakuza, first story lol, hitman!Akaashi, sorry if its bad, yakuzaboss!Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkasu/pseuds/Karkasu
Summary: Eliminate the target and flee the scene.An assassination planned by the Government of Japan hired the most dangerous and slyest hitman, Akaashi Keiji. With a local Yakuza Gang, Fukurodani, causing multiple shoot-outs due to illegal gun trading, its only common sense is to off the one behind it all, Bokuto Koutaro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	New Founded Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!! This is my first ao3 story ^^ i havent wrote fanfiction in a long time so this might be a little bit messy- anyways follow my twt @karkasu_

The soft thump of an automatic weapon hit the rich hotel bed softly. The mellow yellow lights shined through the windows, illuminating the dark cold room. The silky cheongsam dress hugged Akaashi’s chest and waist tightly. The dress showed of his shoulders and bare back, too revealing in his opinion. Lastly, he wrapped a knife holster onto his left thigh concealed by his royal blue dress.  
It was not often he had to dress up for a job, but for this job he had lure his target. Based on the information given by the government, the club he was going to is heavily guarded due to multiple gangs arriving. The only way he got invited to this event is by seducing a gang member to be his plus one, it was rather easy knowing the type of people they liked. 

Multiple knocks echoed from the front door of the hotel room. Akaashi grabbed his white and gold purse filled with hidden drugs and approached the door. He opened the door and revealed it was his date to the party.

“Hello Konoha-san” Akaashi said with is cool monotone voice. 

Konoha looked up and down Akaashis appearance and smirked, “C’mon baby, I have a ride out front waiting for us.”

Akaashi nodded and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Konoha stuck his elbow out, signaling for Akaashi to lash onto him. Akaashi did not want to touch this man but did so to not stay out of character. 

The car ride was smooth and quiet, along with a few compliments from the gang member. Akaashi sat there, taking in the neon lights from the sides of the city buildings. He mentally drew a map from his hotel to their destination. 

"Oh, are you cold Satsujin-kun?” Akaashi almost did not recognize his fake identity when said out loud. Konoha pointed at Akaashis bare arm which was covered with goosebumps.

“Yeah, I guess I was distracted by the neon lights passing bye.”

Konoha stopped at the red light which gave him time to reach to the back of the car and grab a white fur coat. The coat had some grey spots as a design that reminded Akaashi of a snow owl. He rapped the coat around his bare back and arms. The coat was warm just how it looked. Akaashi thanked him and give him a warm smile. Konoha’s cheeks flushed a quick red staring at Akaashis smile. He turned back to the road and continued driving to the club. 

\----

They pulled up to a curb that was painted red by the large neon sign displayed above them. ‘Club Nekoma’ with a signature cat margarita logo as the sign read. Akaashi only been here once during one regretful night in his 1st year of University. 

Konoha opened Akaashis door from the outside and held out a hand for him. Akaashi took his hand and got up from the car. 

“The coat looks like on you; you should keep it.”

“Thanks,” Akaashi replied knowing he is going to discard it later tonight. 

They lined up outside the club doors. Bouncers were ID checking everyone along with metal scanners for extra precaution. Konoha was in front of Akaashi, arms linked together. They’ve reached a bouncer who stared at Akaashi for a bit. 

“Konoha Akinori from Fukurodani, with a plus one.” Konoha informed the bouncer. 

“Name of plus one,” The bouncer flipped through the pages in a booklet.

“Satsujin Keiji”

The bouncer kept searching the booklet and tapped his finger on a page. He nodded and moved out of the way for them to go through the scanners. Akaashi put his lethal purse onto a table for another bouncer to check. The bouncer did not look as intimidating as the other ones. She was much shorter and frailer. The small star hair tie made her look innocent. The female bouncer looked up at Akaashi, almost starstruck with his appearance. Akaashi only smiled at her which made her quickly do her job faster. This was good for Akaashi because she didn’t look harder at his purse. 

Next up was the scanners. Due to the knife on his thigh, it could trigger off the alarm on it. Akaashi looked around to find a distraction. He spotted a preppy rich snob in the line next to him. They both locked eyes with each other. Akaashi looked up and down the snob and make a digested look. This triggered a reaction from the wealthy man. He growled and marched up to Akaashi and started yelling at him. Akaashi acted like he was scared and back away through the scanner. The scanner went off, but the bouncers were too focused on keeping the guy away from Akaashi. 

Konoha sprinted toward Akaashi asking if he is okay and if he is hurt. Akaashi reassured him he is unharmed and the continued to walk into the club.

The music blared and there were many people on the dance floor. Everywhere was crowed and difficult to walk through but Konoha guided Akaashi through it with ease. They’ve reached the VIP section  
which was less crowed than out there. 

Konoha opened a door with the plate, ‘Fukurodani’. Akaashi followed Konoha in the door and was greeted with men in suits with women in revealing dresses on them. What caught Akaashi’s attention was the guy in the middle of it all. The white dress shirt was tightly rapped around his buff build, his golden yellow eyes burned into Akaashis emerald ones.

“Bokuto-sama, this is my plus one I’ve been talking about.” Konoha said after greeting his boss. Bokuto only scanned Akaashi with his golden eyes, taking in all his appearance in. One thing that Akaashi noticed is that he was the only one without a person on his lap. “Sorry Satsujin-kun, but you weren’t my date to begin with,” Akaashi directed him attention to Konoha, tilting his head as if he were confused, “I picked you out for Bokuto-sama, goodbye” before Konoha departed he kissed Akaashis knuckles.

“Satsujin-chan,” Bokuto grinned at his name, “Sat-su-jin-chan” he sang. Bokuto patted the empty seat next to him gesturing for Akaashi to sit down. Akaashi sat down not breaking eye contact with the leader of Fukurodani. Bokuto turned his body slightly to face his new date. “You must be the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life,” Bokuto raised his hand up and lightly brushed against Akaashis jawline to his chin, lifting his head up a bit. He then retracted his hand from the hitman’s face.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi must find a way to get Bokuto alone in a room, but there’s something about Bokuto that just baffled Akaashi. He did not need to get distracted now; he is a hitman with a target to eliminate. 

Bokuto spotted the coat Akaashi was wearing, “Did Konoha give this to you?” Akaashi nodded in response, “Y’know this coat is from my gang. We have a designer make coats and outfits for us,” Bokuto continued to inform Akaashi about all the riches he has, hoping to win his heart. He then stopped and stared at Akaashi a bit, “You have beautiful eyes ya’know,” 

“I can say the same with you,” Akaashi did not mean to say that reply, but it defiantly made Bokuto happy.

Bokuto and Akaashi talked for a couple of hours. Akaashi told him that he liked ligature and classical music, “Then why are you here Satsujin-chan?” Bokuto asked, “This is the total opposite from what you like.” He wasn’t wrong, Akaashi would rather be reading a book right now waiting to snipe someone from an 8-story building. 

“I just felt bad not taking Konoha’s offer to being his plus one,”

Bokuto nodded and thought to himself for a bit, “Satsujin-chan, follow me” Bokuto got up and stuck a handout for Akaashi. Akaashi gladly took it and Bokuto guided him through crowds until they reached an empty hall. The music was quieter now which was good for Akaashis ears. Bokuto stood at a big white door and opened it. The room they entered in was a big empty event hall with chairs and tables pushed to the sides. The lights were all off, letting the moonlight escape from the glass ceiling illuminating the room a bit. 

Sway by Michael Bublé (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH7Q028RYpM) started playing from the main club room. The event room they were in muffled the music. Bokuto took Akaashi’s purse and put it down by a nearby table. He dragged his date to the middle of the room and placed a hand on Akaashis side and the other hand his hand. Akaashi put on hand on Bokutos shoulder and they began to sway. 

Akaashi’s started to panic a bit which was strange for him to do on the job. He never felt so hesitant on killing someone, even when his target is all alone in an empty room. Did Akaashi end up enjoying their hour upon hour talk? He always reminded himself to not let his feelings get the best of him, especially on missions. What is so different about this target? He was no different from any of his other targets, there were even stronger ones than him. Maybe it was the way he talked, so full of energy yet so kind and calm. The way he boasts about his accomplishments he has done in the past. He did mention that he did volleyball in Highschool and that he was the ace and captain, he was the post proud of that. Bokuto would also end up stuttering over his words when he talks to fast in which Akaashi found rather cute. 

No.

Akaashi cannot have fallen for him.

“Satsujin-chan,” Bokuto spun Akaashi round and returned to the position they were at before, “I know why you’re here,”

Akaashi’s eyes slightly widen then returned, “What do you mean Bokuto-san?”

“I know you’re a hitman,” Akaashi’s heart sank, “I understand that you have to kill me so please, let this be my last dance for the night.” 

Akaashi took a step back and looked at his golden eyes. They do not look aggressive or threatening as Akaashi thought they would be, but instead he stared into bright yet calm golden eyes that filled Akaashis mind rent free. To Akaashi, it reminded him of a star. 

Akaashi inhaled and exhaled, “Sorry Bokuto-san.” Bokuto only smiled and him and bow down with his hand out. Akaashi took his hand and Bokuto rose. That started a tango.

Bokuto twirled Akaashi around, holding Akaashi from behind. The breath on Akaashis neck made him shiver. Bokuto released him and twirled him once more. When returning, Akaashi lifted a leg that Bokuto caught. While Bokuto dragged his dance partner, this gave Akaashi time to pull out the knife he had on his thigh. When reaching for it, Akaashi noticed the blade wasn’t there. Bokuto smirked noticing Akaashi was surprised. Bokuto pressed a cold object on the leg he was holding. Akaashi gasped when the flat side of his blade touched his thigh. Bokuto had been holding it the entire time. Akaashi didn’t even notice him taking it from his holster. 

“A very common place for knives when you wear a dress,” Bokuto sneered. For some reason that made Akaashi blush. 

Bokuto dropped Akaashis leg only to continue with their tango. Bokuto dipped Akaashi down, placing the knife handle in Akaashi’s mouth. When going back up, Akaashi grabbed the knife and swung it at Bokutos neck. Bokuto luckily dodged it and grabbed Akaashis wrist, pulling him close to Bokuto. Their noses only a few centimeters apart. Was Akaashi enjoying this?

Bokuto and Akaashi continue to dance fight, Bokuto cracking a few jokes from time-to-time which Akaashi did not mind at all. Akaashi realized he cannot finish his mission. He realized that Bokuto was the one for him, and Bokuto realized this too. They both loved each other’s company and antics. 

Bokuto twirled Akaashi one last time. When spinning back, Akaashi jabbed the knife backwards, knowing Bokuto would easily dodge it. Akaashi turned around smiling.

That smile didn’t last.

Akaashi turned to a tired yakuza boss, standing there. His eyes slowly shifted to his stomach. Bokutos white dress shirt was now turning into a dark red. Akaashi looked at his own hand, still holding the knife that was now in Bokutos stomach. 

Bokuto gently grabs Akaashis hand, squeezing it. He slowly slid out the knife from his own stomach.

“Bo... Bokuto...” Akaashi was wide eyed. He never felt this feeling before. 

Bokuto slowly sat down on the floor, wincing at his new stab wound. Akaashi dropped the knife and crouched down and got on Bokutos side. He let Bokuto slowly lean back into his arms, slowly laying him down. Akaashi was shaking with guilt and regret.

“Why,” Akaashi clenched his jaw, “why did you let me stab you,” his eyes started to water, “why do you have to make me feel this way?”

“Satsuniji-Chan,” Bokuto breathed out. Surrounding him now was a puddle un his own blood, “Did I ever tell you your eyes look beautiful?” 

Akaashi choked a bit on his own tears, “Yes you did, multiple times now,” he chuckled.

Bokuto smiled, “If I were to die,” he took a deep inhale, “I want to die knowing I got killed by the most beautiful person ever,” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek, rubbing the tears with his thumb.  
Akaashi put his hand on top of Bokutos, “I could still help you Bokuto-san. I can find a paramedic and you’ll be better, and I’ll just say that you got away.” Akaashi sniffled.

“You can’t, everyone here will kill you.” Bokuto coughed up some blood, spitting it the opposite direction of Akaashi, “I want to start a new life. One that doesn’t have to do with guns and drugs.” Akaashi readjusted Bokuto onto his lap and allowed him to keep on talking while Akaashi played with his hair, “Maybe in my next life, I’ll become an Olympic volleyball for Japan!” 

Akaashi smiled warmly at his predictions, “and I’ll be there, cheering you on Bokuto-san.”

“I know you will be,”

They stayed like this for a while, letting the muffled music play and Akaashi petting Bokutos hair. 

“Akaashi.”

“huh?” Bokuto looked up at Akaashi confused.

“Akaashi Keiji. That’s my name.”

“Akaashi sounds a lot better, it fits you more.”

Bokuto could feel his last minutes coming to an end, Akaashi knew that too.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san, for letting me unlock this new feeling.”

“It’s love Akaashi,”

Akaashi smiled into the moon, then down at Bokuto, 

“Then I love you, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka my beloved


End file.
